The Advent of Thunder
by Mach9330
Summary: "They thought they had wiped out the threat of the Xebec's. They were decieved. For 20 years, I've trained and grown stronger, while they rest in their cradle of power, believing they were safe and protected. As our deception has blinded you, you assumed no force could threaten you. And now, finally, we have returned. The era of the World Government is over. THIS IS MY ERA!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Xebec's legacy lives on**

**40 years before Marineford**

In the age before Gol. D. Roger became the most famous pirate in the world, there was another pirate that ruled the seas. A pirate so malevolent, powerful, and ambitious that after his death, the World Government erased his name from history after he died. His name was Rocks D. Xebec. An Apex pirate that had been the most powerful pirate to ever live. After all, only the strongest pirate in the world could have commanded the likes of Edward "White Beard" Newgate, Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin, Kaido, and Shiki "The Golden Lion" in their primes as his subordinates.

Currently though, Rocks had gotten some alone time away from his crew. He had the strongest pirate crew in existence but it was such a pain in the ass keeping all of them in line sometimes that he just needed to relax and de-stress. Which normally involved either looking into subjects that the World Government forbid or fucking his woman. He had honestly believed that after all this time of being together, he couldn't have children, so it was a surprise to find out that his woman, a pretty little blonde, got pregnant with his kid. He couldn't afford to take her with him anymore as both her and their kid would be a target not only for the World Government, but also by his backstabbing crew. He didn't love this woman but he did care enough about her and his progeny that he would prefer that they be safe. And so, he secretly brought her to Hand Island in the New World. He did not know it then, but his bloodline would one day change the world for better and for worse.

**23 years before Marineford**

On a small ship was a young man, 16 years of age. Minato D. Xebec had grownup with his mother telling him about his father, about how he was the greatest and most dangerous pirate to ever live. Not only that, he had discovered quite a bit of what the World Government had hidden away from the world. His mother also had a special devil fruit, the Eye-Eye Fruit, which she used to create eyes that allowed her to spy on events from thousands of miles away and this allowed her to see what had caused her former lover's downfall.

Well, first of all, Xebec decided to go after World Nobles after he secreted the pregnant woman away, for the first time in his career. He showed no discrimination to either Nobles or their slaves. As a result, all the bounties of the crew skyrocketed for murdering those worthless wastes of oxygen.

What followed afterwards 4 years later was the God Valley Incident— a shitstorm of truly epic proportions that nobody was really prepared for, but a select few came out of it better than most.

What was meant by a shitstorm was that the battle between the top marines at the time and the Rocks Pirates top dogs literally wiped the whole fucking island off the map. If anyone ever wondered why God Valley never appeared on maps after that point, this was thier answer. There was nothing left of it, save for a reef growing on ruins.

Rocks D. Xebec truly showed that day why he was the strongest pirate as it took the combined assault of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp to defeat him, though Roger was taken out of the fight about 3/5 of the way through it, while Garp finished the weakened Rocks off, though it should be noted that Whitebeard had to step in to assist Garp, turning on his former captain, as even weakened and drained of Haki, Rocks was still superior to Garp. Most of the participants of the battle died. In the end, only the absolute strongest were left standing; Garp, Roger (Who barely survived his injuries), Linlin, Newgate, Kaido, Shiki and John.

But Rocks D. Xebec was dead. The Rocks Pirates were officially done for without his power to keep everyone in line. Rock's top lieutenants were Kaido, Edward Newgate, and Charlotte Linlin, all of whom had Conqueror's Haki. Only someone stronger than them could have kept 3 conquerors in line, and without his commanding presence, all the former Rocks Pirates went their separate ways.

Garp doesn't bother going after them, and neither does Roger.

But enough thinking about that incident that happened when he was still a child. Minato's mum had passed away a year ago and he had buried her on Hand Island before he began his journey. He was privy to some of the info that his old man had shared with his mother but Minato was sure that he did not want to live as a pirate. First, he needed to train, not only in Haki but Rokushiki as well. He was more than capable of training himself in Rokushiki, but Haki was another thing. While he could train himself, it was better to learn from someone experienced. Luckily, Minato knew of one such individual that could help him with this training. First he needed to convince him to train him.

**Sabaody Archipelago**

**1 month later**

Minato had landed on Sabaody with his ship. Though it is called an archipelago, it is actually a massive mangrove forest growing out from the middle of the ocean with each tree of the forest serving as an "island" on which people live. Since it is just a group of trees and not an island like those found in the Grand Line, it has no magnetic pull for which to affect a Log Pose.

Due to the place being in close proximity to the part of the Red Line bordering the first half of the Grand Line and the New World, it is a highly visited rest stop for all sorts of travelers to prepare before entering the New World. Aside from its unique environment and it being a booming business hub, it is notable for the World Nobles who visit there and a thriving slave trade supported by them. One notable slave hunting group are the Flying Fish Riders whose headquarters are several kilometers east of the area.

Still, Minato knew what he was here for and moved swiftly through the back alleys without attracting attention, as thankfully no World Nobles seemed to be here today.

**Bar**

An old man with graying hair reaching his shoulders, as well as a bushy goatee was currently having a drink at the bar. He had vertical scar across his left eye. He was wearing round wire-frame glasses, an orange shirt, tan shorts with black spots all over them, and sandals. He also has a sword on his side.

He might look like an easy target to many, from pirates to sea kings, at first glance. But should anyone or anything attack this seemingly harmless old man they would likely find themselves dead in a matter of seconds. This old man is none-other than the legendary Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. The first mate of the even more infamous Gold Roger, The Pirate King. Rayleigh is one of the last few remaining members of that once powerful pirate crew.

Today was a sad for the man, however, as this was the day that the entire world watched, as one man kneeled at the top of an execution platform. Located in the heart of his home town, which was a decently sized area only a few miles away from Reverse Mountain called Loguetown.

Many gathered in the town itself and cheered for the death of the Pirate King. While others silently spectated and struggled with the impending death of a close friend. However, there were the few who either refused to watch due to their connections to Roger. Or simply because they didn't want to watch, as the World Government earned their first and final victory over the Pirate King.

Though while all this went on, Silvers Rayleigh fit into the group of people who were unable to see his friend leave the world. Thanks to the Marines wanting to capture and execute him as well.

To little surprise, Rayleigh wasn't to hurt about his absence at the execution. Who would really like to standby and watch helplessly, while their best friend is executed before their very eyes? Rayleigh surely wouldn't wish to do so, especially after he and Roger had already said their goodbyes.

So instead the Dark King chose to spend his day in a manner he found more appropriate. Drinking alone in a mostly empty bar located in the Sabaody Archipelago.

"More." The former Vice-Captain ordered, while slamming his empty glass onto the counter.

The bartender, a middle aged woman who goes by the name Shakky sighed. "I think you've had enough Rayleigh-kun." The raven haired beauty advised. "Besides your captain wouldn't want for you to be drowning your sorrows away."

Rayleigh simply nudged his glass forward. "The lectures can come a different time, for now, pour the rum." Rayleigh ordered more forcibly, but this time Shakky complied to his request.

"Here, just drink then." Shakky spoke with a small hint of irritation, before she retrieved a cigarette and gave it a light. Then by bringing it to her lips she took a deep breath, before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Rayleigh quickly drunk the fresh rum given to him and sighed while closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior, Shakky-chan." The Dark King apologized, before the bar fell silent.

Shakky opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the abrupt sound of the bar door slamming open.

At that moment a young man, sat at the bar next to Silvers. "What can I get you, hon?" Shakky asked, the tension with her lover temporarily broken.

"Sake, please," The blonde said. Shakky looked at the young man and nodded as she served him his beer. There was no such thing as a law against young people drinking though it was frowned upon by some snooty people.

"Haven't seen you around here before." The bartender commented and the old man across the bar snorted lightly before taking a slow sip of his rum.

Minato smiled, "I'm not a local." He said as she placed a bottle of sake and a cup on the counter.

"Tourist?" She continued and Minato laughed heartily.

"I'm not really a tourist either." He poured the sake, still smiling and took a long drink.

"A pirate then?" She pressed further, resting her elbow in her hand and taking another slow drag of her cigarette.

Minato hummed lightly, "Not a pirate either." He said.

Minato watched the two for a moment, smiling before turning to the old man in the corner and eyeing him curiously "So, what's the 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh doing hanging out in a little bar like this?"

The man looked at Minato for a brief moment, his face stoic before letting out a loud bark of laughter "Shakky, this young man's drink is on me." He said.

"Hai hai." Shakky replied, chuckling lightly herself.

"What is it you find funny old, sir?" Minato asked, eyes darting between the two.

"Nothing, nothing." He said with a wave of his hand, "You just remind me of an old friend of mine."

Minato hummed as he thought Rayleigh might be talking about Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King that was just executed today.

"My boy, what's your name?" Rayleigh managed, wiping a tear from his eye as he was currently trying not to think about his best friend that had just been executed.

"Minato." He replied, "Minato Namikaze." Minato did not give out the "D. Xebec" for obvious reasons, so he used his first name from his life in the shinobi world to hide his identity.

"It's nice to meet you, Minato-san." The old man replied, "the name's Silvers Rayleigh and this is my wife Shakuyaku."

"Pleasure to meet you Shakky-san," Minato politely said before he turned to Silvers Rayleigh. "So, not to cut this short, but I actually came here for you."

'Oh, and what do you want with me, Minato-san?" Rayleigh asked.

"Well," Minato said as he closed his eyes before reopening them, emitting a shockwave that knocked out everyone else in the bar minus those three. "I can't control my Conqueror's Haki. I came to find you because you are known to be a master of it, and could help me."

**23 years later**

Minato, now 39 years old, lay on his deathbed. All those years ago, he had found Rayleigh and received 2 years of training from the Dark King, mastering all 3 forms of Haki before becoming a bounty hunter, capturing pirates and turning them in for their bounties. He did this because he didn't want to join the pirates and become like his father, and he also did not join the World Government because he saw first hand how corrupt they were. Anyone who thinks its okay to support the Celestial Dragons and their inhumane activities is inherently evil themselves, or at least, that's what he justified. Those people, if you could call them that, made scum like Madara Uchiha and maybe even Oroshimaru look like saints in comparison.

Minato though, did not want the responsibility of authority again. He had failed in his previous life to raise his son and protect his family because of it, and he had vowed never to let it happen again. Yes, Minato Namikaze remembered his time as the hero of the 3rd shinobi world war. How he had married his childhood sweetheart in a previous life, only for tragedy to befall them, and both of them died on the day of their sons birth. So after collecting some really large bounties, Minato settled down with his wife, who was not Kushina this time around, and had a single child. Naruto.

Minato had lost his new wife bringing Naruto into the world but he was surprised when Naruto remembered his own life and realized that Naruto had been given a new chance at life as well. He often wondered throughout the years as he raised Naruto if his beloved Kushina had been given a new life as well and where she was. Throughout the years, Minato trained Naruto to be a master in both Rokushiki and all three forms of Haki, not to mention pushed his sons body and endurance to the limit. Minato seriously doubted that the Cipher Pol division's would ever discover his existence as Rocks D. Xebec's progeny if they hadn't come after him in all this time, especially since the World Government had done everything they could to erase knowledge of his existence, though it was better to be safe by making sure his son was strong enough to protect himself, since there was no chakra in this world.

Minato had trained Naruto in how to be a bounty hunter and several years ago, Minato had taken him on a series of jobs, since by that point, they had used up the money he had made from those bounties before he had Naruto and settled in the East Blue. Unfortunately, at the end of their last job, Minato discovered he had contracted a terrible disease and Minato came to the belief that this was the reason why Gol D. Roger had turned himself in that day.

Minato turned to look at his beloved 20 year old son who looked at his dying father with tears in his eyes, who was missing his whisker arms from his first life, since he had not been born with any relation to the Nine Tailed Fox, looking like a carbon copy of Minato himself. He considered himself blessed that he was given the chance to actually raise his boy and be a good father. He turned to the crying Kushina, whom after hearing of Minato's renewed exploits as a bounty hunter, had tracked him down, and found them a week ago. Kushina was younger, only about 24 years old in this life. He only had several moments left in this world and he intended to leave it with no regrets, as the family was together at last.

"Naruto, my son, come closer." Minato asked, his strength weakening as the crying Naruto moved closer to him. "There is something I must tell you. I have kept the truth of our heritage buried for many years, but I don't want to leave this world without telling you both the truth."

"My full name in this world is Minato D. Xebec. In this world, I was the son of a pirate. This pirate was strongest and most dangerous pirate to ever sail the seas. His name was Rocks D. Xebec. This man was a very dangerous individual, such that the Government sough to erase his knowledge of his existence from the world completely. The former Pirate King was only superseded by my father who was the apex pirate ruling the seas. My father was such a master of Haki that my mother believed there was no physical way to surpass my father's haki."

Naruto hadn't heard that name spoken by anyone before, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Who the was he, dad? He was a level above Roger?"

"He was several times stronger than Gold Roger ever was." Minato said weakly. It was true after all. The several times that Rock D. Xebec had encountered Gold Roger in the years leading up to the God Valley Incident, he casually demolished the future pirate king, nearly taking his life in each of their final two encounters.

Kushina wiped her own tears away as her husband from her first life slowly died in front of her and there was no way to find a cure in time. Despite the fact that Minato was dying, she now had to know, "Then how did Gold Roger become King of the Pirates?"

Minato shook his head staring up at the ceiling of his house, remembering his time as a child when he watched that fierce battle thanks to his mothers Devil Fruit ability as if it occurred yesterday. "Roger was defeated easily in several encounters with my father, barely escaping with his life in their last couple."

"If Roger didn't defeat him, who did?" Naruto asked as he wanted to know more about his grandfather that he had never heard off.

Minato smiled weakly, "Monkey D. Garp bested father after a spectacular battle that shook the world. My father fell to Garp, giving him the title of **Hero of the Marines** for triumphing against the world's greatest threat."

Naruto's mouth fell agape at the mention of this. Kushina however, still curious, held her dying first husbands hand and asked, "Xebec couldn't have conquered the seas alone, who were his crew mates?"

Minato replied, "The Rocks pirates held four other key members: Edward Newgate before he became Whitebeard. Charlotte Linlin, alternatively known as Big Mom, Kaido, and Shiki the Golden Lion were all a part of the crew that had the potential to bring the world to its knees."

So where did that leave Xebec? Could there really be someone that powerful who roamed the seas? Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around how anyone could have defeated the supposedly apex pirate. "You said earlier it isn't possible to surpass Grandfather's haki." Naruto asked his dad.

"Father's **Armament Haki** was an impenetrable suit of armor. His **Conqueror's Haki** could keep three other** Conquerors** in line, his **Observer's Haki** could see a whole minute into the future to accurately predict his opponents moves, yet his immense strength and endurance kept him unbeaten during the time the Rocks Pirates ruled. Garp was in his prime back then, and even he needed the help of his equal, Gold Roger, to have even a chance of defeating father." Naruto and Kushina were brought back to reality as he coughed up blood and his vision blurring, proof he was reaching his final moments.

"…My son, you must never reveal that you are Xebec's grandson. Your grandfather wanted to overthrow the World Government and rule the whole world, and for that, along with discovering the truth of the Void Century, the World Government buried his existence. We have been fortunate that the World Government has not discovered our existence but you must be ready for the day that they might." The crying Naruto nodded his head in acceptance of his fathers wish.

Minato smiled at his son, saying, "…I'm glad…that I was able to raise you this time around…I can only pray that was a good father to you, that I…still wasn't a failure of a father…in the end.." Minato, even now, was traumatized upon learning how the Leaf Village ahd treated his boy so harshly. He felt like a failure, he had tried his best to protect his son like a good father should, but had put his son's happiness behind the safety of his village, and his son paid dearly for that price.

It was one of the reasons he chose not to be a Marine. He would have had to once again put his family's safety 2nd to the that of people who might one day turn around and mistreat his son. Not to mention all the other crazy shit that's wrong with the World Government.

"You were, Dad. You were. I couldn't have asked for a better father!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged his father.

Minato smiled, able to die in peace now feeling like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Kushina, my love. Please, keep him safe when I am gone. I know that…you weren't able to bring him into the world a second time, but he will always be our son. Yours and mine. Keep him safe. Fight with him. Spoil our grandchildren for me."

"You don't have to ask me, Minato-koi. He's our baby boy. I will always protect him!" Kushina cried, tears streaming down her face at finding her husband, only to lose him again so soon, and being unable to help him at all.

Minato D. Xebec died in the traditional manner of those who bear the Will of D, with a peaceful smile on his face, while his son and wife from his first life, mourned his death.

A week later, the mother and son duo would set out into the East Blue to start the adventure of their new lives, even though Minato wouldn't be there to share it with them.

**Chapter end**

**The idea of Minato and Naruto being directly descend from Rocks D. Xebec is not my original idea, as I am not the first to do this, but it's one that I came across and one that I decided to do. **


	2. Orangetown and Navigator

**AN: So a couple people pointed that technically for Rocks D. Xebec, Xebec is the first name and Rocks is the last name. I don't know why, but I forgot that when I first wrote this story. So, from now on, Naruto's full name is Rocks D. Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Navigator**

Naruto and Kushina were traveling towards Orange Town. Naruto was taking a nap, sitting on his throne, while Kushina was steering the boat.

"Oi, wake up," Kushina said causing Naruto to awaken as he yawned and stretched, before getting up from his throne. Naruto, in his current outfit as a bounty hunter, was wearing an orange t-shirt, a pair of black pants and shoes.

He walks over to the side and leans on the side, a faraway look on his face. It had been 2 weeks since the death of his father and he hadn't gotten over it yet, still feeling like crap. Kushina sighed, and left the helm to walk down to her son. "Come here," Kushina urged as she wrapped him in a hug, "I miss him too. But Minato-kun wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life, okay?" Naruto pulled away and nodded, while examining his mom. His mother still had the same pretty features she had in his first life but he had only ever seen her wear that maternity dress of hers in that life.

In this world, His mother still kept some of the old shinobi theme going, as she wore a skintight black bodysuit with yellow accents; black and yellow armored boots that covered her shins; and a black overcoat with a red interior and lining, with a high collar that has the Uzumaki swirl emblem on it. His mom was fucking hot and because she was not technically his mom this time around, he figured exploring a relationship with her would be okay, but as she was right now, she probably would not agree to it, still seeing him as the baby boy she once gave her life for.

"Come on, lets take your mind off it. We still have a few hours before dinner." Kushina said as she took her coat off and grabbed her swords. The weapons she used in training were two Shirasaya katanas. His mother was also capable of using Rokushiki, being quite proficient with it. She was a **Four Sword Style** master, using two katana's and her legs for **Tempest Kick.**

"Alright, but no **Tempest Kick.** I don't need you cutting my boat up." Naruto said as he picked up his staff, which was made of solid gold. Unfortunately, while Naruto could use a sword very well, it didn't mix with his abilities well. In his old world, Chakra Metal could take in the properties chakra flow, like fire and lightning, and not be prone to melting. Lightning, for example could reach above 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which meant there was only one metal that worked well with his abilites, so he used the staff instead of a sword, which Naruto acquired on his last set of travels with his dad.

The two of them then clashed, a small shockwave emitting from the point of impact.

**Nighttime**

After several hours of training, it was night time and time for dinner. Both of them had a love for Ramen, although Naruto and Kushina mixed in seafood and vegetables in many of thier bowls so they could actually get some nutrition in. While they ate, they discussed their destination.

"We are going to arrive in Orange Town tomorrow morning. The pirate who we are going after is Buggy 'The Clown'. He has a 15,000,000 beri on his head," Naruto said, making Kushina look at him before speaking.

"And why exactly are we going after such a weakling?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto took a sip of his whiskey before replying.

"We'll need money to start our journey. So we might as well kick his ass and cash in the bounty on him and his crew," Naruto said with a smirk. Kushina ate another bowl of Ramen before saying something else.

"We'll need a navigator at some point as well. I know the two of us can navigate the East Blue pretty well by memory, but that won't work once we get to the other oceans." Kushina mentioned.

"I know, I'll worry about recruiting members and maintaining the ship, since that is my responsibility as Captain. Any opponent our future crew faces that has a bounty on their heads gets to keep the bounty for themselves. The treasure looted is divided among the crew equally," Naruto said. Kushina ate the last of her ramen before speaking.

"That sounds good, sochi. So, are we going to be a pirate crew, then?" She asked, and Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"I don't see why not. I can't stomach working in any capacity with the World Government except turning in bounties and it's not like we have to be the kind of pirates that plunder towns, steal treasure and supplies, and commit atrocities. There are pirates that are in it for adventure, anyway." Naruto shrugged and Kushina could accept that.

Then they heard something coming from the starboard side and went to check it out, seeing 3 clown figures.

"Castaways," Kushina said.

The three people started waving their arms frantically, shouting. "OIIIIII, HELP US, PLEASE!"

"We're not stopping, so grab on!" Naruto shouted out, tossing a rope off the side, baffling the three floaters. They nearly missed their chance to grab the ship, but they got on the ship.

The three men panted hard for a few moments before glaring at the two pirates sitting there casually, as if they hadn't just nearly abandoned three people in need of help. The three castaway's had clown makeup on their faces and sabers on their waist.

They drew their sabers and held them at Naruto and Kushina threateningly. "This boat is in control of the Buggy Pirates! Put your hands up and drop your weapons!" the middle clown said cockily. Naruto and Kushina looked at each other before smirking in a silent agreement.

"Y-y-you heard him, didn't you?" the clown on the right stuttered. Kushina and Naruto stood up, a dark aura around them, simultaneously cracking their knuckles with wide grins on their faces, making them look like demons.

**One Quick Beatdown later**

Naruto and Kushina, after beating the idiots that tried to steal their ship, tied them all up.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the ocean like that? Are you three idiots or something?" Naruto asked, getting a small chuckle from his first mate.

The clowns spoke in order from left to right.

"We're not stupid!" left guy said.

"Yeah! It's that carrot-top's fault!" middle guy said.

"She was hot, though." Right guy said perversely.

"She tricked us into helping her." Left guy continued.

"Yeah, she offered us treasure, and we all got into the boat." Middle guy said

"Then lightning struck the boat we were in." right guy said.

"Then she stole the boat we were using, then you came along and made us climb onto your boat." Left guy said.

Naruto and Kushina were silent before Naruto spoke up. "Did she know when the lightning would strike?"

The clown in the middle nodded. "It seemed like she did."

Kushina looked at Naruto with a smile. "Sounds like a Navigator to me." She said getting a nod from Naruto, before she picked up and punched the middle guy so hard he flew away, disappearing over the horizon.

"H-H-Hey!" Right Guy said in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Left guy said.

"It's not we need you anymore, plus you did try to steal our ship. So BYE BYE!" Kushina said as she knocked the other two into the air, disappearing over the horizon. She turned to see Naruto shaking his head in amusement. "What?"

"You forgot to untie them." He said, to which Kushina just shrugged uncaringly.

"That's their problem and punishment for trying to steal my Sochi's ship, dattebane." Kushina said, almost childishly and petulantly. Which Naruto agreed with, but shook his head in amusement, reminding himself to try to not make his mom upset. Turning his attention to the ship, he did agree with his mothers punishment, as the vessel, **The Red Dragon,** was magnificent. The ship was a caravel class ship, roughly the same size as the **Going Merry.** A ship that Naruto and Minato commissioned and purchased through some of the bounties they collected. The wood of the ship was painted all black, with a massive gilded Dragon Prow on the bow that was painted blood red. The sails are blood red as well. Currently, their was no Jolly Roger flying on the ship, since he was trying to stay under the radar until the crew had been built sufficiently.

**The Next day**

The next morning, the two of them reached the shores of the Orange Town, or what used to be Orange Town. The entire town looked like a hurricane passed through it recently. Kushina and Naruto docked the ship and began walking into town. When they reached the town square, they realized that it was abandoned, there was not a soul in sight. The only thing there was a lot of destroyed houses and vandalized buildings.

Naruto said as they continued to walk through the town, "Seems we will be 15 million beli richer than we were a few minutes ago," causing Kushina to chuckle.

Naruto and Kushina were brought out of their conversation by a group of people running towards them. It appeared to be three members of Buggy's crew were chasing a girl about Naruto's age. The girl had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face and she was about 5'6 in height. She wore an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange and a short sleeve white shirt with blue stripes. Kushina and Naruto looked at the group with a curious expression on their faces, as the group got closer Naruto saw a rolled up paper in the girl's hand, looking like a map of some kind. It was then Naruto understood why she was being chased, she must have stolen an important map from Buggy and now he is going to kill her.

_'Oh well, that's none of my business,'_ Naruto thought as they kept walking forward. When the group got even closer, Naruto noticed the evil smirk on the girl's face as she looked at him and Kushina and couldn't stop himself from sighing, _'This girl is going to involve us isn't she?'_ Naruto asked himself. The moment Naruto finished his thought the girl stopped in front of him and spoke in a relieved tone.

"Oh hey, boss! Thanks for coming to save me," the girl said earning a raised eyebrow from Kushina and Naruto as well as the three pirates that were chasing her. Before Naruto had the chance to say anything the girl spoke again, "They're all yours now boss, have fun!" She took off running at that point. Naruto sighed before he looked at Kushina and nodded. Before the three pirates knew what hit them, they were laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood while Kushina placed her foot back on the ground, having kicked up and utilized the **Tempest Kick**.

"Who was that girl?" Kushina asked as she walked and stood next to Naruto and looked at the roof of the house to see what he was looking at.

"No idea," Naruto said.

"She was quite cute, though. And you could use a girlfriend." Kushina said as teasingly elbowed him.

"Very Funny, mom," Naruto said.

As he said that, the girl from before popped her head over the roof to peep and see if Naruto and Kushina were dead yet. To her surprise, they were still alive and the three pirates that were previously chasing her were laying on the ground, basically dead themselves. She then took another look at the three pirates before speaking.

"You guys are really strong!" she said as she jumped down from the roof and landed on the balcony of the house. "Even though you were outnumbered and they had sabers, you were able to beat them."

"Its the girl who set us up a few minutes ago," Naruto said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked causing the girl to put on a wide smile before replying.

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates. The names Nami!" She said happily. Naruto was about to speak, but before he could the girl spoke again in an excited tone.

"Hey! Do you guys want to team up with me!?" She asked sounding very excited by the prospect. Naruto turned around preparing to walk away before he spoke.

"Thanks for the offer but I have no use for a thief, especially one who puts the lives to two potentially innocent civilians in danger just to save her own skin," Naruto said before walking away with Kushina. Nami clenched her fist and looked down at the ground feeling a bit ashamed when Naruto said that. She then looked up to see Naruto and Kushina walking away, these were two really strong people who could really help her in achieving her goal and she was not about to let an opportunity like this go to waste just because they saw a part of her that really wasn't her. She jumped off the balcony and yelled at them while running to catch up with them.

"Wait! Hold on! I'm not like that!" she yelled while running towards them.

"At least think about my offer for a bit before you reject it." She said as she finally caught up to them. Naruto and Kushina stopped walking and turned towards her before Naruto spoke.

"Listen Nami, I'm sure you are a nice girl and all but like I said before, I don't have any use for a thief. Unless you have some other skill that benefit us on the open sea, I don't see us working together," Naruto said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't judge her based on the first encounter, as that is not really fair to her. Nami smile widely which told Naruto she had a skill that may be useful.

"I am the most skilled navigator you will ever meet!" Nami said proudly with a huge smile on her face. Naruto looked at her and smiled back. Naruto figured it was almost fate, as he was looking for one, and one just happens to fall into his lap.

"A navigator? I just happen to be looking for one," said Naruto making Nami's smile grew wider, but her smile immediately vanished when Naruto spoke again.

"How about you join my crew?" Naruto offered. The moment he said that Nami stopped smiling and yelled at Naruto.

"No!" she said confusing Naruto, "I take it you two are pirates?" she asked earning a nod from Naruto and Kushina.

Nami clenched her fist and yelled at Naruto and Kushina, "There is nothing in this world I despise more than pirates! I only like money and tangerines!" Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. It was obvious that pirates did something awful to her or someone close to her. That was the common occurrence in the world, since most pirates were the type to raid a village and destroy the lives of many innocent people, causing them to develop a sense of hatred towards all pirates, which is why most support the World Government, even though they are arguably worse. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke to her in a more comforting voice instead of his usual cool and detached one.

"You know not all pirates are bad like the ones you met," Naruto said causing her to look up at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know I have met bad pirates?" she asked. Naruto sighed and looked around before he spoke.

"Let us not talk in the open like this. I am sure Buggy's men are still looking for you," Naruto said as he started walking towards one of the abandoned house. Kushina had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, following her captain into the house and behind him, a very confused and angry Nami followed as well. The group entered the house that a family had abandoned in hope of escaping Buggy's tyranny. There were pictures on the wall of the family of four along with a fully stocked liquor cabinet to which Naruto decided to examine. While examining the cabinet Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Kushina noticed and decided to check on his captain.

"You okay, Naruto?" Kushina asked. Naruto took a bottle out of the cabinet and showed it to Kushina before he spoke.

"This is a 20 year old bottle of Yamanade Single Malt Whiskey!" Naruto said excitedly, causing Kushina and Nami to roll their eyes at his behavior.

"Yeah, so what? It's just whiskey," Nami said earning a gasp from Naruto.

"Just whiskey? JUST WHISKEY!?" Naruto yelled out. "This single bottle of whiskey cost 200,000 beries!" Naruto yelled out, making both of their eyes widen at the price. Nami's eyes turned into beri signs at the thought of selling that bottle. Naruto noticed the look in Nami's eyes and immediately shouted at her. "Don't you even think about it Nami!" he yelled knocking her out of her thought. Naruto then walked over to the dining room table, sat down and poured some of the whiskey into a glass. He looked over to Kushina to see her with a bottle of sake in her hands as she sat down next to Naruto and guessed that his mom likes sake more. Naruto then looked at Nami who didn't sit down next to them, opting to stand by the window and look out. Naruto took a sip of his drink and hummed at the taste. He was interrupted from his whiskey enjoyment by Nami's voice.

"So, are you going to tell me how you knew I met a bad pirate?" She asked. Before Naruto could answer her question she spoke once more again, "As far as I am concerned, all pirates are nothing more than scum. All they do is ruin the lives of innocent people." Nami said all this with a lot of anger and hate in her voice. Before she could speak again Naruto decided to say something.

"I'm guessing the pirates you've met were your typical scum of the earth and they hurt you or someone close to you. I can understand why you hate pirates so much, but you shouldn't judge all pirates based on your interaction with one," Naruto said as he looked at Nami from the corner of his eye.

"After all, my father and I were technically pirates and all we ever did was hunt down other pirates and turn in their bounties for profit," Naruto said surprising Nami. Nami looked at Naruto with complete shock and jealousy written all over her face.

_'Why couldn't pirates like him come to our village instead of that...monster!'_ Nami thought to her self angrily. She was brought out of her thought by Naruto's voice.

"So Nami, join my crew and let's turn this whole world upside down," Naruto said with a smile on his face. Nami saw his smile and couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him.

"I will never stoop so low as to become a pirate," Nami said causing Naruto to frown.

"However," She continued making Naruto's face brighten up once more in hope of her joining, "I don't see why we cant team up in order to achieve our common goal." Nami said making Naruto smile widely at her before he looked to Kushina and raised his glass.

"Here is to our new navigator!" he said as him and Kushina drank what was left in their glasses. Naruto then stood up, took the expensive bottle of whiskey and placed it into his coat. Nami saw this and looked at him strangely. Naruto saw the way she was looking at him and spoke.

"What? I'm still a pirate and this place is abandoned. Finders Keepers," he said causing her to shake her head.

"So, what's next?" Kushina asked as she stood up with her son. Naruto dropped the smile on his face and took on his emotionless look once again before he spoke.

"Let's go kick Buggy's ass," he said as he began to walk out of the house. Kushina smile at the chance of a fight while Nami looked absolutely terrified.

"B-Buggy?" she asked in a scared voice. Naruto looked at her and spoke.

"Yea, he is the reason we came here. We are hunting him for his bounty," Naruto said as they continued to walk towards where Buggy and his crew were staying. The group walked for about three minutes when they finally arrived in front of a drinking pub which Buggy and his crew seem to have occupied the roof of the place, using it as a makeshift palace.

Naruto looked up at the roof and yelled out to get his attention, "BUGGY!" The music that was playing on the roof stopped and Naruto could see the silhouette of a group of people, probably Buggy's crew, walking towards the edge of the roof. Finally, the group came into view and Naruto and the crew saw Buggy standing in the center of the group. Buggy was a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, he had a big red nose on his face, which unknown to Naruto was his real nose. Buggy's face was covered in makeup, he had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger on his hat. In his pirate captain attire, he dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head, he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a neckerchief with the same pattern of his shirt.

"Who is that shouting the name of the great Captain Buggy!?" Buggy asked as he stood on the edge of the building looking down at the trio.

"Wow, you do have a stupid looking nose," Naruto said pointing at Buggy's nose. Everyone on Buggy's crew started to get a cold sweat and looked at Buggy with a fearful look in their eyes.

"What did you say about my nose!?" Buggy yelled in anger.

"I said you have a stupid…looking..nose," Naruto said making Buggy seethe with rage, before he stopped for a second before he started chucking making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Men! prepare the Buggy ball!" he yelled out to his men. His crew brought a cannon forward and aimed it at Naruto. Another crew member brought a red cannonball with Buggy's jolly roger on it and placed it into the cannon. "Now Fire the Buggy ball!" he yelled causing one of his crew member to lite the fuse. Kushina then stepped forward to act but Naruto put his hand up making her stop to see what Naruto was going to do. Kushina then saw Naruto's forearm turn pitch black, seeing what he was gonna do, and stepped back. Naruto then did something that made everyone minus Kushina present widen their eyes, he caught the cannonball with his bare hand before tossing it into the air for it to explode. Buggy's eyes were almost popping out of its sockets and his jaw was to the floor, but somehow he barely managed to stutter out something loud enough for everyone to hear.

"H-haki!" he said causing Naruto to smirk before he replied.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Asked Naruto smugly as he looked at Buggy's entire crew and sent a wave of Conqueror's Haki knocking everyone out except for Buggy, a man on a unicycle and a man who was trying to wake the unconscious lion. Buggy stared at his men as they fell one by one foaming at the mouth.

_'The Conquerer's Haki!'_ Buggy thought to himself before turning towards the man on the unicycle and yelling out orders.

"Cabaji! Kill them!" he yelled and the man now named Cabaji jumped off the roof with his unicycle and charged towards Naruto 's group. Naruto turned toward Kushina and nodded. Kushina then ran forward to meet him with both swords drawn. Naruto stood back and watched as Kushina and Cabaji fought. Naruto immediately picked up that Cabaji wasn't a true swordsman instead, he is a trickster who uses a sword. As the fight was going on Naruto saw Buggy's hand was flying towards Kushina and quickly turned his body into lightning, surprising Nami and Buggy, and teleported, grabbing Buggy's detached hand and stomped on it with his foot. He then looked up at Buggy, who was now in pain, and spoke in a voice that lacked any once of emotion.

"You're fight is with me, dumbass," Naruto said. Nami was watching the whole encounter with eyes the size of dinner plates. First Naruto catches a cannonball with his bare hands, then he makes everyone pass out by just looking at them, then Buggy's hand detach from his body and now Naruto turned his body into lighting.

_'These people aren't human'_ She thought to herself before yelling out to the group.

"What are you people!?" she yelled making Buggy and Naruto look at her. Naruto was the first to speak.

"I ate the Rumble-Rumble fruit. So, I'm a lightning man" Naruto said surprising both Buggy and her. Buggy then cleared his throat and spoke.

"I ate the Chop-Chop fruit. I'm a Chop-Chop man!" Buggy said proudly. Nami never thought devil fruits were real, she always thought they were just stories that the pirates told. Naruto seeing Nami's stressed-out look and decided to have her think about something else.

Naruto then turned towards Buggy and kicked up his leg, shouting, **"Tempest Kick!"** A blade of air flew through the air and cut Buggy in half, but his body parts just separated without any blood. '_Guess he's immune to air blades as well.'_

Buggy makes his arm float barely above the ground adding one third of his forearm to it and says, **"Chop-Chop Cannon Separate!"** and launches it at Naruto who instead of turning to lightning catches the forearm. He thinks he stopped it but then the hand detaches from the arm and quickly goes for his face, which he turns into lightning and lets it pass through, releasing the forearm.

Naruto, of course, could sense that Buggy had none of the 3 Haki's. Naruto's own Observer's Haki was developed to the point where he could actually sense whether someone had access to Haki, and what types. As far as he knew, he was the only one in the world that had that skill.

Naruto charges up a ball of lightning in his hand before thrusting it forward, shouting "**Raikoho!"** The ball of blue lightning was fired from his hand, resembling a lightning strike, and striking Buggy and his various parts, releasing a large explosion and sending millions of volts through the clown faced dumbass.

Naruto could see that Buggy was still alive, albeit he was definitely now deep fried thanks the 21 Million volts of lightning Naruto sent through him. "Wow, your still alive. I figured, given how weak you are, you couldn't survive 5 million volts, let alone 21 Million. I guess I underestimated you." Naruto said with a bit of arrogance.

"No snot nosed rookie Marine will beat Buggy the Clown! Scourge of the East Blue!" Buggy exclaimed, despite coughning up blood and smoking from Naruto's earlier attack.

"You're one of the weakest pirates that ever lived. That's not something you should brag about," Naruto arrogantly chastised, while holding out his hand and creating a large amount of small glowing bluish-white lightning balls. "**Lightning Dome."** Naruto said, while Kushina and Nami were finished with their opponents, saw the technique and thought it was beautiful, the balls did look like tiny stars, after all. Though it didn't look very effective.

"Gyahahahahaha! Is this the best you got brat? Its real flashy but useless if the things don't even attack!" Buggy laughs, assuming that the technique did not do anything, which was a stupid thing to do against a Logia.

"Maybe you didn't notice, dumbass, those orbs have you completely surrounded." Naruto pointed out, Buggy and the two women now seeing it as the orbs formed a dome around Buggy.

"Shit!" Buggy exclaimed, as he splits his body apart to try to escape.

"Too Late," Naruto noted, before shouting "**Earth Flash!"** Instantly, a powerful electrostatic discharge occurred, covering the entire area the balls inhabited, creating essentially a dome-like shock of lightning. The clown screams in pain as he brings his body back together and hit's the ground. He was alive, but barely.

"Let's wrap this up. I've got another island I want to visit. It's time to pick up our sniper." Naruto says as he gather's Buggy and his crew, intending to pick up the next crew member after turning in his bounty. It was then that the people of the town started coming out to thank them and celebrate. Naruto shrugged at the two ladies, "I suppose though, we could stay for a bit longer." Suffice to say, it was one heck of a party as the people of Orangetown celebrated their liberation from Buggy.

**Chapter end**

**So, I am probably gonna change the title of the story, as I have already changed the picture. I was not trying to mislead anybody into thinking I was gonna give him a Mythical Zoan fruit, because it was always my plan to give Naruto the Goro Goro no Mi.**

**On that note, I could use some ideas for a sniper besides Usopp.**


	3. New Members

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, Kushina, and Nami are currently traveling on **The Red Dragon** sailing towards an Island after cashing in the bounty on Buggy and his crew. Naruto had then split up the bounty between the three of them, with Kushina getting 8 million for defeating Cabaji, Nami getting another 8 million for defeating a man who Naruto learned was Mohji the Beast Tamer, and Naruto got 15 million for defeating Buggy. Naruto had allowed Nami to keep half of the treasure she had found on Buggy's ship while Naruto made her leave the other half behind for the townspeople so they could rebuild what Buggy destroyed. The group was about 3 miles away from the island they were traveling to. Soon as the island came into view Kushina turned towards Naruto, who was sitting on his throne and spoke.

"So, who or what is on this particular island that you want to find?" Kushina asked him.

"Our newest crewmate. At least, I hope." Naruto said. "I don't know, I just have this feeling that we are gonna find someone at that island, and my gut is rarely if ever wrong."

"At the Usolgia Circus on Galuna Island?" Kushina asked, not real sure she was seeing what her son was seeing.

"The Usolgia Circus performs for about 1 month every year, and right now, they are performing at Galuna Island. What you may not know is while it all appear's to be a legal circus and whatnot, there is actually a cesspool of corruption and criminal activity underneath it's kid friendly façade. The circus dealsb heavily in the illegal slave trade, which is where they get a lot of their exotic creatures for their performances from. I'm betting they've got a few former pirates in there." Naruto said.

"How do you know about what they engage in away from the World Government's eye?" Kushina asked.

"My father, when he was still alive, had a very impressive knowledge base. I sometimes wish that I knew as much as he did, but compared to him, I don't have the best information." Naruto stated and both him and Kushina got sad at the mention of his dad.

"Something else I have been wondering," Nami pointed out, "Why are you sitting on a throne!?"

Naruto turned to Kushina in amusement. "You didn't tell her, I gather?" He asked.

"I figured that was something you wanted to show her." Kushina shrugged.

"Alright, take the wheel." Naurto said as he got off his throne, and suddenly the speed of the ship plummeted drastically. "Come with me, Nami."

She followed him down below deck. "Do you see those glass tubes covering the large gold wires?" Naruto asked her and Nami nodded, having seen them below deck but never knowing what it was. "Well, that is the self propulsion system, which those wires connect to large mechanical motor's that run the Titanium propellers on either side and back of the ship. Using this system, I can also control the rudder electrically, allowing me to control the ships path and speed entirely. One issue I'm still having is getting the ship's wheel to be used while the propulsion system is energized, so I don't have to control every aspect of the ship."

"So, why the throne, and why cover the metal with glass?" Nami asked.

"The throne is a giant conductor to power the whole system. It runs off of electricity, so my powers are the only way to run it. I have to be connected to the system somehow, and a comfy seat positioned where I can see and monitor everything seemed like the best idea to go with. The glass, on the other hand, is merely a protective covering to prevent anyone from frying themselves by say, touching the live wire." Naruto said, to Nami's amazement. "I have done quite a bit of tweaking to the ship since my dad and I bought it last year. I have not, however, figured out a viable way to make it fly yet."

"SO, how fast can the ship go on this system?" Nami wondered.

"Top speed for a caravel ship like this with the wind is about 8 knots. Top speed of a Marine Galleon is roughly 7 knots due to their size, armaments, and load weighing them down. With the Propulsion system and the wind with us, this ship can reach 30 knots." Naruto informed her, making Nami's eyes widen with shock. That made this ship 4 times faster than the fastest Marine vessel, making it the fastest ship on the sea! They could outrun the Marines and be out of the range of their guns before the even fired a shot off!

"How did you manage this?" Nami said in wonder as she took in the marvelous feat of engineering.

"I learned knowledge about ships from my dad, which he learned from the ship builders at Water 7. The mechanical engineering part though, is all me." Naruto admitted before he heard his mom dock the ship. "Come on, let's go."

**The Usolgia Circus **

The circus was admittedly spectacular sight. They really knew how to put on a show, the kind that kept the average person oblivious to their back door criminal activities. Nrruto and Minato never understood how they were able to brazenly get away with it, but when he saw the air bubble and that ridiculous outfit, he knew the reason.

World Nobles. Or rather, one specific world noble.

'_Fuck me! Of all the places one could show up, it had to be here!? What the fuck is one of them doing this far away from Mary Geiose!? This island is nearly 2000 miles from the Red Line! It's a miracle to find them as far as Sabaody!'_ Naruto thought in fright. Not because he was afraid of the noble himself. On one hand, Naruto now understood how the circus could get away with being neck deep in the slave trade. World Nobles and dealing with them were tricky. Because of their status, they possessed diplomatic immunity, infinite wealth, and could do whatever they want. Naruto despised the whole lot of them. Every last one of them was curse on this world. People like them should not exist as a social class, and the only good World Noble was a dead one. Naruto would love nothing more right now than to pull that freaks guts out through his throat…

…On the other hand, the World Nobles could summon an Admiral to their location if given the chance, which is so ridiculous. Admirals have far more important things to do than entertain the whims and wishes of inbred fucks. Still, Naruto did not think he nor his mom were ready for Marine Admiral. Maybe in another year, but not now. Naruto didn't now how they were able to summon Admirals, but he did not want to risk summoning one by brazenly attacking the noble.

"Hey, is that…" Kushina said as she recognized the outfit of the World Noble and pointed at him. Naruto swiftly pushed her hand down, causing her to look at him while they sat in the stands.

"Don't draw attention to yourself!" He hissed, "The last things we need to do is get involved with the World Nobles. Keep your head down. That's an order!" He was not requesting this as a son to his mother, but rather ordering her as her captain. Kushina would normally playfully scold Naruto for ordering around his mother, but she grasped the situation, thankfully before she caused a scene, and remained inconspicuous while the three watched acts performed in the ring.

During the whole event, several individuals caught Naruto's eye. He also discreetly looked at the World Noble, making sure he was not looking their way.

After the show was over, the Naruto and his two ladies regrouped. "Okay, so here is what we are going to do. Kushina, I want you to find out about the noble. Who he is, and what he has that might be useful to us. Report back to the ship once you discover something useful. Nami and I are going to mingle with the crowd."

Nami seemed to not like this idea, although that seemed to only be because she was worried she would spending her own money, which Naruto thought was suspicious. She had roughly 84 million saved up over 8 years of stealing, now bolstered by another 8 million which put her in reach of her goal, while Naruto and Kushina now had 23 million. After some assurances from Naruto that she would not be spending her own money, she relaxed and both her and Naruto wandered off to play some carnival games while Kushina followed the World Noble.

**With Kushina**

Kushina followed the Celestial Dragon, who she learned was Saint Cameal, back to where he was staying. In reality, the Celestial Dragon lived inside of a castle, which is also where his circus slaves were kept. Camael has a long face with a pronounced bluish nose and thick lips. He has long black hair, which sticks up on top, a typical style seen among his noble class. Like all World Nobles, Camael wears a big white suit with medals on it and a resin bubble that grants him a supply of oxygen separate from the ones commoners breathe. He also wears small blue glasses. He seemed to be enjoying a lavish dinner, which could probably feed a whole starving orphanage for weeks, which just further enforced in Kushina's mind why they were scum. It pissed her off so much that her brother would rather allow them to continue to exist when he had the power to…

Pulling her thoughts from that dark place, as nothing good would come of it, she stopped tailing the ravenous noble and began to search the castle. While doing so, she transformed, becoming a bipedal human sized fox with 9 flowing tails, crimson fur and purple eyes with slit pupils. When she was child, she ate the **Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Nine Tailed Fox**, preventing that whore Catrina Devron from getting her hands on it. Personally, Kushina found it ironic that she got the Mythical Zoan for the Nine-Tailed Fox, when in her previous life, she was the jinchuriki for the one of her and Naruto's world. She could, of course use it to transform into other people with utter perfection, but it had a whole slew of other special abilities, besides the obvious Zoan abilities.

She soon found a vault, which she suspected to have highly valuable items. After quickly using **Shave** and a variation of **Finger Pistol **she called **Tail Pistol** to take out the guards, she snuck into the vault by using her blue fox fire to melt a hole in the door. She then walked in and began searching around. After that long, she realized she could not leave these rather valuable items behind, and created a makeshift bag from nearby drapes and put a number of these items in her bag before departing back to the ship.

**Red Dragon Meeting Room/ Lounge**

"So, what did you find that prompted you to go steal from the World Noble?" Naruto asked. As they were docked secretly in a hidden corner of the island, they had little fear of being discovered should the World Noble order that everyone was to be searched for the stolen items.

"Quite a few things, actually." Kushina said as she first pulled out several sword's and a fruit. Said fruit was obviously a Devil Fruit, a dark yellow fruit that appears to resemble a combination of a gourd and a pineapple. It has a few leaves on top, and expands at the middle. Like all natural Devil Fruits, its surface is covered with swirling patterns.

"What is that weird looking fruit?" Nami asked.

"That Nami is a Devil Fruit." Naruto said as he got up to check his book on Devil Fruits while Nami stared in wonder at the fruit. Naruto sat back down once he found the picture and the details. "Okay, so this is the Gold-Gold Fruit. The book does not go into a lot of detail, but the fruit basically is a Paramecia type that allows the user to create and control gold at will."

"Paramecia?" Nami asked in confusion.

"There are 3 types of Devil Fruits. Paramecia are the most common of Devil Fruits and allow the user who consumes them to either affect their bodies, the environment around them, or produce substances, like gold or wax. The Zoan class of Devil fruits allows the user to access two additional forms, a full Animal Form and a Human Animal Hybrid form, which revolve around some kind of animal, like a bison or a lion. And Zoan's have 2 additional subclasses as well, as you also have Ancients Zoans and Mythical Zoans. Ancient Zoan's revolve around creatures that have already gone extinct and Mythical Zoan's are the fruits that revolve around mythical beasts that only exist in folklore. I actually possess a Mythical Zoan myself. **Dog Dog Fruit: Model Nine-Tailed Fox,**" Kushina said, surprising Nami and as she stood up and transformed into a hybrid form. She gained 3 whisker marks on each cheek and slit fox pupils. Out of her tail bone sprouts 9 fox tails with crimson fur and 2 fox ears appeared on her head with red fur. Naruto and Nami thought she looked really cute like that.

"Don't let my charming appearance fool you though. My hybrid form may not be as frightening as other Zoans, but I still get the strength boost that comes with ordinary Zoan types, plus as Mythical Zoan, I get other abilities that ordinary Zoan's don't have, dattebane." Kushina playfully said as she conjured intense blue Fox fire in her fist, scaring Nami for a bit before she transformed back into a human form.

"Lastly, you have Logia's." Naruto continued informing Nami. "A Logia Devil Fruit is characterized by giving its user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature. If all three of these requirements are not met, then the Devil Fruit cannot be classified as a Logia type. Devil Fruits that allow the user to create and control poison, wax, or any other substance that do not allow the user's body itself to transform into that element itself are classified under Paramecia. Likewise, Devil Fruits that change the user's body into a substance but don't bestow the power to control and create said substance are also classified as Paramecia. Furthermore, even if all three requirements are met but the substance itself is not a force of nature or something occurs naturally like fire or ice, then it cannot be classified as a Logia. My own Devil Fruit, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, is a Logia type, allowing me to manipulate, control, and become lightning." Naruto said as he created sparks of his blue lightning for Nami. "Logia are typically considered to be the strongest type of Devil Fruits, and I should probably mention that my own Devil Fruit is considered to be the strongest and most versatile fruit there is, at least if you ask the scholar that wrote this book."

"So, what do ya think, Nami? Want to become a Gold Human?" Kushina asked, to Nami's surprise.

"Wha-…I mean, don't you guys want to eat it?" Nami asked, as Naruto and Kushina raised their eyebrow at the question, before remembering that up until Nami met them, she did not even know Devil Fruits existed.

"Nobody can eat more than one Devil Fruit in their life time, Nami. If someone did, their bodies would literally erupt and destroy themselves." Naruto explained causing Nami to gasp in horror.

"Can I…think about it?" Nami asked. She, on one hand, thought that this Devil Fruit would fit her perfectly, due to her love of money. There was no need for her to consume a Logia, given she already possessed her Clima-tact, even though she did not use it often. On the other hand, she didn't know if she wanted to give up the ability to swim.

"Of course, take all the time you need." Naruto offered, as he went to examine the swords. One of them was Nidai Kitetsu. Nidai Kitetsu is a moderately curved katana with a light purple edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is gold and shaped like a rounded cross pattée. The hilt is wrapped purple. The sheath of the sword has a deep purple and pale purple stripe and continues the design of the hilt, having two gold clasps in short succession around its middle which is a white wrapping, and the kojiri end cap also being gold.

He recognized another. Tensa Zangetsu's blade was black, the length about that of a daito, with the guard being 4 prongs bent out in the shape of a manji. A short chain was attached to the pommel. Tensa Zangetsu was one of 21 Great Grade Swords, like Nidai Kitetsu.

But the last one truly caught Naruto's eye. "No fucking way," Naruto said as he grasped the sword in his hand in his hand, examining it more closely. The sword was a double edged jian blade. The handle was black, with gold cloth wrapped around said handle to provide a better grip for the user. The guard itself was a V-shape that straightened to be parallel with the blade and looked like it was made of black snake scales. The Rain-guard was black with a golden magatama adorning it. The blade seemed to be golden as well. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi, or Grass Cutting Longsword."

"What kind of sword is that?" Nami asked.

"Do you know what the Meito are?" Naruto asked, causing Nami to nod, as she knew about the concept of the Meito, and she knew about the different grades as well. Meitos are famous swords or spears of superior craftsmanship, being crafted by master swordsmiths. They are prized by many for their powerful attributes as weapons compared to ordinary ones. Meitos are considered priceless items, with several of them becoming family heirlooms or even a country's national treasure. "Good, that will save me some explaining. So, this is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, or Grass Cutting Longsword. 600 years ago, in the country of Wano, which is in the Grand Line, a legendary warrior by the name of Susanoo overthrew and slew a tyrant dictator that had eaten the **Snake-Snake Fruit Model: Yamata-no-Orochi. **As a result, the ruling shogun at the time had a weapon forged for him. That sword, was this very blade, the Grass Cutting Long Sword."

"You're probably wondering why I'm shocked that I find this blade before me," Naruto asked Nami and Kushina, as neither of them knew about the specifics of this weapon, and Kushina just grabbed it because it looked valuable. Naruto used his **Luminous Forge **ability on it, suprising the two. "You see, the reason I'm shocked, is because this sword was forged for Susanoo, who wielded the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was made for him to utilize in conjunction with his abilities. That man was the first person to ever navigate any part of the Grand Line. But never mind that. This sword is not only indestructible, as even lightning CANNOT melt it, it's sharper than the Supreme Grade swords. It stands above the Supreme Grade as the only **Divine Grade** of Meito. Most sword lovers don't even think the **Divine Grade** class exists. I bet that fool of a World Noble didn't even realize what this sword is, though given he had collected 2 Great Grade swords, I can't say for sure." Naruto let off on the lightning and saw with relief that the sword was not damaged in any way. In fact, he touched it and it wasn't even hot.

"Consider it your present then, Captain," Kushina said with a smile. She had not known about the sword, but now that she did, she was happy to get her son a gift.

"Thanks, Kushina," Naruto with a smile, sheathing the sword back into it's black lacquered sheath. "Now, show me the way to the castle where that World Noble is staying at. We got some new members to recruit."

**Back at the castle**

Deep beneath the surface of the castle was the dungeons where the slaves were kept. At the bottom level were the 5 most valuable members and all five of them had collars. However, only one was any exploding collar. The others were made of Seastone.

"So, this is them." Naruto said as he, Kushina and Nami entered the area they were being kept. "What are your names?"

"Names Kisame Hoshigaki." Said the only member of the 5 that was not bound with a seastone collar. The man was a bullshark Fish Man, tall and muscular, He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, he also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin.

"I am called Konan." The woman said. Konan was a beautiful woman that had short, straight blue hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing, and a blue origami flower in her hair.

"I'm Kidomaru." Said the 3rd one as he moved closer. Kidomaru was a dark-skinned man with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. He was the second-tallest member of the group. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and an third eye on his forehead.

"My name is Monet." Said the green haired harpy. As a harpy, she had white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She had the build of an average human, but her long legs made her somewhat taller than average. She had long, wavy, light green hair and amber eyes.

"I'm Tayuya," said the final girl. Tayuya was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of the group. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was usually sporting an impassive expression on her face. Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark red hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. "Have you come to gawke at us, shithead?"

Naruto realized that he must have been staring with his mouth wide open for a good while, because he had never in his life expected to find more reborn shinobi in this world! "No, I'm here to set you free." Naruto said after shaking his head, prompting gasps of shock and looks of hope from the 5.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," Tayuya said. "We'd never get very far thanks to that damn World Noble. Shark boy over here especially, since his collar is made with an explosive collar."

"What World Noble?" Naruto said as he held up the severed head for all to see, causing another round of gasps. After Naruto had gotten over his initial panic at seeing a World Noble this far away from Mary Geiose, he weighed the costs of killing one, and realized that they can't summon an Admiral if they are dead. Even if they could, they wouldn't get here in time to be of any use. So, when they infiltrated the castle, Saint Cameal was the first one to be taken out. Naruto and Kushina then proceed to use **Shave, Finger Pistol, and Tempest Kick** to slaughter the guards so no one can report it.

"So, what do you want with us?" Konan asked.

"I'd like you to join my crew once I release you." Naruto offered.

"You're a pirate." Kisame noted with a surprising sense of longing, causing Naruto to scoff.

"And like that's such a bad thing in comparison to the World Government." Naruto said derisively. The five prisoners leaned closer together to discuss it amongst themselves before making a decision.

Kisame voiced the groups decision. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. You free us and we will join your crew."

Smiling Naruto ripped off Kisame's collar with pure strength, while Kushina and Nami used the keys they found to get the collars off the other 4, before they made their escape.

**Later**

Naruto's ship was currently celebrating the joining of several new members of the crew. Naruto had been quite surprised when he discovered their origins. Kisame was a former member of the Sun Pirates who left after Fisher Tiger's death. Kisame was disillusioned by the world he lived in, having never really fit in with the members of Fishman Island, only ever finding true acceptance as a subordinate of Fisher Tiger. After that, he wandered for sometime, before being captured. Other than that, Kisame had tremendous strength, being a master of Fishman Karate and wielding the Samehada blade, which could bypass a Devil Fruits defense abilities and absorb certain attacks. He was also an excellent sailor and helmsman.

Konan was a former member of the Revolutionary army, having witnessed the horrors committed by the World Government at Flevance. She had worked closely with fellow revolutionary army members Yahiko and Nagato effectively, helping to remove 3 governments from the World Government for Dragon. However, they were unlucky enough to run into Akainu on one of their missions, who proceeded to slaughter her comrades. The only reason she was spared was because Saint Cameal ordered Akainu to capture her for him. She was subjected to a number of torments over the years, which lead to her more reserved personality. She was a skilled fighter none the less, and ate the **Paper Paper Fruit**, making her a Special Paramecia User.

Kidomaru, he learned, was the estranged son of Vice Admiral Onigumo. Kidomaru wanted nothing to do with being a Marine, which pissed off his father since Onigumo was a staunch follower of absolute justice like Akainu. Since he couldn't convince Kidomaru to join the Marines, he was sold into slavery. Kidomaru was a master marksman and tactician, and had eaten the **Oni Oni Fruit Model: Spider Demon**, which allowed him to use several moves that Naruto remembered vividly from his first lifev when he encountered the Sound Four member on the mission to retrieve Sasuke.

Monet and her sister Sugar used to live in a terrible environment. When Monet was 17 years old and Sugar was 9 years old, they were traveling when a storm destroyed their ship. Ever since then, she has done her best to find her sister, becoming very knowledgeable of the world to look for any sign of her, and using her abilities gained by eating the **Snow Snow fruit**. It was unfortunate that while searching for her sister, that she ran into Aokiji and was subdued, since Ice is superior to snow. Like the other, Saint Cameal bought her to serve in his circus.

Tayuya was flute player that once dreamed of becoming a famous musician before those dreams were crushed by the intervention of pirates in the kingdom she lived. That damn Rob Lucci killed her father, who was one of the prisoners the pirates had, so this developed a hatred of the World Government. She turned to a life a piracy running with Doflamigo's crew for a awhile before she accidently discovered his connection to the World Nobles, promptly causing him to sell her into slavery to the World Nobles. During her travels, she consumed the **Oni Oni Fruit: Model Sound Demon**, which granted her the benefits of a Zoan fruits while granting her sound manipulating abilites like a paramecia.

Naruto had been shocked when he first saw the 4 members that were from the shinobi world. They clearly did not recognize him, if thier reactions were anything to go by. HE was happy to see Konan again, though Kisame, Kidomaru, and Tayuya he was not necessarily happy to see, since they had all been old enemies. But he realized that since they did not remember him, there was no need to hold a grudge against them, since they seemed to be different people in this life. Somewhat, at any rate.

Naruto could not believe his luck. Not only had he gained the sword he had always wanted, his mother had gained to excellent swords for herself, he got himself another swordsmen for his crew, 1 Logia. 1 Special Paramecia, and 2 Mythical Zoan user's, with a potential Paramecia on the way. With such good luck, Naruto raised his glass and welcomed the 5 new members into the crew.

**Chapter End**

**So, Naruto's Kusanagi was a little hard to describe since there is no official description for the anime version. If you had trouble understanding, just imagine a gold and black colored version of the anime appearance for Orochimaru's Kusanagi.**

**As Nami loves money and she already has the Clima-tact, I thought it would be pointless to give her a storm based Devil Fruit. Given her Love For Money, I felt the Gold-Gold Fruit would suit her better than other Devil Fruits. Also, upgraded the abilities of this movie only devil Fruit because only being able to control existing gold makes it much less desirable, however the ability to create gold makes it much more viable as a Devil Fruit.**

**I decided to expand Naruto's crew by bringing in some more Naruto members, and yes, they do not remember their old lives. Kidomaru in particular is one of my favorite characters from part one of Naruto, and Tayuya is as well.I made up thier devil fruits so thier abilities in One Piece will be about the same as they had in Naruto.**

**Anyway, Naruto's crew has now been bolstered by 5 new and powerful members. **

**UPDATE: Somep eople have pointed out faults with the Paper Paper Fruit and the lack of reaction Naruto had to seeing former shinobi again. I went back and tried to add some, but I will be adding some more into the stories future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Start: An Axe has no hand and Baratie**

"Hey, Boss." Kidomaru called out, "You said you were a Lightning Man, right?"

"Yeah?" Naruto looked confused at the random question from his sniper.

"So how did you and tomato do all that other shit? I didn't know the Rumble Rumble Fruit let you cut shit up with a kick." Tayuya asked, but Naruto covered her mouth and made a shushing noise, before looking to his mom, who was on the other end of the deck, and thankfully she didn't hear.

"Don't ever say that about Kushina! She will fly into a murderous rage if you call her that!" Naruto pointed out before he retracted his hand.

"About the question though, Captain?" Monet asked, to which Naruto's mood lightened and he laughed.

"Yahahahaha! Enough with the formalities, Monet. It's just us on this ship, call me by my given name." Naruto insisted, to which Monet replied with a smile.

"Very well….Naruto, we are all curious about how it is you and Kushina can do those things." Monet asked.

"Oh, that's Rokushiki or Six Powers. They're the advanced techniques the higher ranked Marines and Cipher Pol's know. I'll be teaching my crew how to do them. Might as well start now!" Naruto said happily as he walked to the main deck so he could demonstrate, calling over the everyone.

The others that weren't Kushina were quite eager to learn some new tricks, but Nami was an exception, saying, "Hey, remember that I'm just a partner. Once I have 100,000,000, I'm out." Even if she liked Naruto – she couldn't deny anymore - she was too close to finally freeing her village. She almost had enough, and 6,000,000 more would do it.

Naruto looked at her dryly, "Oh, and how do you plan on getting that gold?"

Nami simply smirked, "Same way I've been doing it! Stealing from Pirates!"

Naruto sighed, "Nami, could you have beaten Buffoon?"

She looked surprised, "What, Buggy? Of course not!"

"Right, him. Anyway, how do you plan to steal from the Grandline when you can't even beat that loser? Here in East Blue you didn't even think Devil Fruits were real. In the Grand Line, everyone who's anybody has one. And I probably mean that literally." Naruto said with complete seriousness.

Nami looked stricken, "Well…" She blustered before she deflated, "Fine…" She mumbled, defeated.

Naruto stretched, "You know, I may as well show you guys the techniques now. We've got enough space to practice the first 4."

"Okay, Nami, take out that staff you're hiding under your skirt."

The girl's face instantly flamed red and her fist whizzed forward and crashed into Naruto's nose, "PERVERT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

Naruto merely turned into lightning and chuckled, "I'm that good." The others were either laughing or chuckling at the antics.

Nami huffed but took her staff out, connecting the pieces until it was all connected, "Alright." She said waspishly, "Now what?"

Naruto got up with a snicker, "Try and hit me."

Nami smirked. An excuse to beat on a Pirate? Even if it is Naruto? "Alright."

She swung the staff with all of her strength, aiming to hit Naruto upside the head. "**Paper Art**." Naruto said the word and – just as the staff neared him – he seemed to flow around the blow almost like air. She stumbled from the overextension but recovered admirably. She swung again, and the same thing happened. She unleashed a flurry of strikes but couldn't land a hit even once. Soon, she was using the staff to hold herself up and was panting heavily.

"**Paper Art**." Naruto repeated before explaining, "You basically make your muscles relax and go limp, so that you can simply flow around attacks."

"Wow." She breathed, "That one does sound pretty useful." And it seemed perfect for her. She was already very nimble and agile. A couple of the newer members thought so too.

Naruto chuckled, "If you think that's cool, watch this." And with that, he back flipped off the boat.

Nami screamed, "You idiot! You can't swim!"

She whirled around, "Someone, go get him!" She ordered in panic.

Kisame merely pointed with a grin. Nami turned and felt her jaw drop. Naruto was hopping up and down on the air. "**Moonwalk**."

"You're flying!" Nami screamed in shock, "How are you doing that!"

"Not quite. Take a look at my feet." Naruto said as the members saw the poofs being produced under his feet. "I'm not flying. I'm jumping with enough force that the air becomes a platform for me to jump off."

"That's amazing! Can humans really learn these things?!" Nami looked dumbfounded. None of the Marines who had bothered to give even a token effort at freeing her village had ever done anything remotely like this.

"Of course, though with the Marines, you will typically only see this among the Cipher Pols and higher ups," Naruto called, "The next one I'm going to show you is actually the easiest of the six to learn. It's called **Shave**."

"Shave? What's that?" Tayuya looked confused, which was exactly how Naruto wanted her.

He vanished from their sight in a burst of speed and Tayuya yelped as she heard a sound behind her and then screamed loudly as she felt arms pin hers to her side. "Gotcha!" Naruto grinned as he was enjoying messing with his musician, before he started tickling the poor woman.

Tayuya burst out into laughter as the boy took her down and started making her laugh, "Ahahahahaha! Stop, dipshit!" She sputtered as he just continued tickling her and her face started turning red. She squirmed under his relentless assault before she finally managed to trip him, and he fell on her, laughing.

Her face was a bright red as she turned and saw him on top, "Jack ass! Get off!" She yelped, though her face's color didn't change at all. Kidomaru, Kushina, and Kisame were laughing quite audibly while Konan and Monet were amused by the antics. Nami was glad he wasn't messing with her like that and at the same time, displeased he wasn't messing with her like that.

"Right, you're up Kisame." Naruto called out as he stepped towards the Fishman, "I want you to punch me as hard as you can."

Kisame's face didn't change at all, even if Nami's did. Kisame grunted as a fist flashed forward directly into Naruto's gut. "**Iron Body**." Naruto seemed to steel himself as Kisame's fist impacted, and nothing seemed to happen for a moment. Then Kisame pulled his back and shook it, while Naruto explained what happened "**Iron Body** allows you to harden your muscles to mimic the hardness of iron, allowing you to withstand physical attacks without taking damage."

"No kidding." Kisame waving his hand around, trying to get feeling back into it. "It definitely felt like I had tried to punch iron."

"Yahahaha, then there is the **Tempest Kick**, which you've already seen." Naruto said as he kicked out at sea, and they watched as the very ocean parted a couple meters. The water quickly rushed back into the gap created, sending a large column of water into the air.

"That's amazing." Nami said, "Are we really going to learn these? There's just no way humans can do stuff like this, right?"

"It depends on how badly they want to know them." Naruto said, "I can't see you trying to tank a punch with **Iron Body**. Yahahahaha."

Nami huffed, "Yeah, you can cross that one out." She smirked, "But **Paper Art** and **Shave** look like they're right up my alley."

"That's the spirit! Now, I have one more technique to show you." Naruto said as he went below deck and grabbed a 2 inch thick plate of iron and held it up. "Kushina, I want you to demonstrate this time."

"**Finger Pistol!**" She said clearly and loudly. She pointed her index finger and jabbed it straight through the dense metal. She pulled it out, revealing a perfectly circular hole in the metal.

Konan understood immediately. Her imagination kicked into overdrive, turning into a thought bubble above her head of a chibi enemy conveniently dressed like Akainu. In the thought bubble, her chibi self stabbed Akainu a bunch of times with her finger and chibi Akainu fell on the floor with 'x' marks over his eyes.

The others were having similar thoughts. _'That shithead. I could definitely learn some of this useful shit.'_ Tayuya thought.

'_I guess the Captain wants to earn our trust.'_ Kidomaru thought.

'_I don't know about that finger move, but with the others, I can find __**her**__.'_ Monet thought.

"I may make it look easy, but I sprained or broke my fingers SO many times learning it, dattebane!" Kushina whined like a little kid.

At that, the other ladies all cringed.

"Anyway, **Finger Pistol **is the last one you should attempt to learn if you don't want too many broken fingers, and we don't have a healer yet anyway. Now, when we get to Shell's town, I've got some stuff I gotta do, so Kushina will handle you're training." Naruto said, and everyone nodded. "Now, let's start learning **Paper Art."**

**Nighttime**

"Oww…" Nami moaned pitifully as she tried not to move much. She was covered in welts from being smacked around all day. The other girls and Kidomaru weren't faring much better. The full moon was high in the air and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"You alright?" She looked up to see Naruto had taken a seat next to her prone form, "You all did pretty well today."

She threw a dirty look at him, "That was well?" She didn't look amused in the slightest, considering Naruto had been hitting her with his golden staff for most of the day.

"Yep!" He confirmed with a smile, "You managed to do it a couple of times at the end. **Paper Art **was not really my cup of tea, so I didn't get that close until about the 7th day of learning it, and every time I did it wrong I got hit by dad."

She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Well…" She said nervously, "It couldn't have been that bad. He was your dad, he wouldn't hurt you right?"

The dead look he gave her made her shiver again, "My dad would often punch me through trees and boulders trying to improve my **Iron Body**."

"You poor thing." She giggled helplessly at his pouting. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, with Nami's look darkening by the minute. Every time she felt happy on this ship, she remembered that he was a Pirate. And then she remembered what Pirates, or rather, a single group of pirates did to her.

Naruto saw her worsening mood and decided to do something. He wrapped his right arm around her and grabbed under her thighs. She stiffened, "What the hell are you-!" Naruto lifted her up and plopped her down onto his lap, before reaching for her shoulders, "DoiIINNNGGGmmmmmmm!" She moaned helplessly as Naruto started to massage her shoulders.

"Jeez Nami, you're so stiff. Your muscles are way too tight. It's no wonder your having issues with **Paper Art.**" Naruto commented as he started massaging her shoulders and back. Despite herself, she felt herself melt into the massage and relax as his fingers worked their magic.

She relaxed and allowed him to continue working her over with a pleased groan. A few minutes passed, with Nami being putty in his hands, before Naruto spoke up again, "Hey Nami?"

"Hmm?" She was feeling too good from the massage to say much more.

"Why is it that you want exactly 100,000,000 Beri? Does it have something to do with why you declined to eat the Gold-Gold Fruit?" He asked.

And just like that, the mood was ruined. "Its none of your business." She closed up again.

Neither moved for a moment, before she felt Naruto's forehead on the back of her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "We're friends Nami. If you ever need anything, don't hold back on asking. I prefer seeing you smile."

Nami felt her face turn red. Why was her heart beating so fast? She could feel his sincerity and lack of any ulterior motives. She bit her lips as tiny tears started forming in her eyes. She shook her head minutely.

He was silent for a moment, "It's okay if you're not ready right now." He said before getting up, "Just know I'll still be here when you are."

He almost missed her teary-eyed whisper, "Thank you." Eventually, Nami leaned back and fell asleep.

Naruto leaned on the rails of the starboard side of his ship after getting up. Eventually, Kushina, who was still up, walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Its nothing, just…lately, every night, I've been thinking about something." Naruto said and Kushina motioned for him to continue, "Seeing the Word Nobles and how they are running the planet into the dirt, makes me think that maybe a world without them in it, wouldn't be so bad. That maybe a world run by Grandpa Xebec wouldn't have been all bad."

He looked at Kushina with pleading eyes, "I don't know where this path I am on will lead me, but I would rather not walk it alone. Will you promise to always stand with me, no matter what decisions I make from here?"

Kushina wrapped him in a hug and whispered, "Of course. You're my precious sochi. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you."

**Shells Town**

**2 days later**

The crew arrived in Shells Town the next day. "Alright, while Kisame and me are in town, Kushina will continue your training." Naruto said as he and Kisame started to disembark.

"Tch, figures he'd leave us with the sadistic tomato." Tayuya muttered not realizing that Kushina heard her.

"What was that...?" Kushina trailed off with a threatening undertone, her hair becoming a wild mane and her eyes becoming yellow as she assumed the persona of the "Red Hot Habanero".

"Ummm, n-n-nothing," Tayuya said fearfully as she backed up.

"First rule of training: DODGE!" Kushina shouted as she smashed Tayuya in the face.

"Well," Kisame said as he began with walking with Naruto into town, both of them disguised with long cloak and straw hats, "That chick will be a master of **Paper Art **by the time we get back, or she'll be dead."

"Gaahahaha, you should have kept you mouth shut, Tayuya!" Kidomaru laughed.

"Hey, want to see something funny?" Naruto said to Kisame as he elbowed Kisame playfully and turned to his ship. "Hey Kushina! Kidomaru has been calling you Tomato behind your back!"

Kidomaru went from laughing to gawking in shock at his captain. "N-No fair, captain!"

"DODGE!" was all Kidomaru heard before he too was punched in the face and sent flying across the deck.

"Shehahahaha! That was funny! You are a sadistic one, Naruto." Kisame laughed.

"They could use the training." Naruto shrugged as they walked into town. "Something I was wondering, why did you refuse to learn any of the techniques besides **Shave** and **Moonwalk?"**

"I'm already a master of Fishman Karate and Jujutsu. **Shave **and **Moonwalk** seemed like useful techniques to learn, but I wasn't interested in the other's." Kisame answered.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," Naruto said as he looked Kisame over. Underneath the cloak and hat, Kisame wore a black tank top, blue pants, with a brown belt and brown combat boots. Samehada was strapped to his back with a thick brown leather strap. On Kisame's left shoulder was the Red Sun tattoo of the Sun Pirates from when he was still a member.

As they walk into town, they see that it looks pretty quiet as there are few people out on the streets. They head towards the local pub and walk in, they're greeted by a pretty woman and a little girl.

"Hello! Welcome to my Café, I'm Ririka, how can I help you Gentleman today?" She said

"I'll have some seafood ramen and whiskey on the rocks, my friend here will have fried shrimp and crab meat with herbal tea. We've sailed here from Fushia Village and its been a long journey so we're really Hungry." Naruto said as they used the lie to stay undercover.

"My you've come far, Fushia Village is all the way on Dawn Island. Sit down and I'll get you both your orders." She smiles at them and walks back into the kitchen as Naruto and Kisame take a seat at one of the Tables.

A little girl comes up to them and says, "Hello My name is Rika! What's your names misters?"

Naruto Smiles at the little girl and says, "I'm Naruto, and this is my friend, Kisame." He motions to Kisame who bows his head a little and says,

"Nice to meet you little miss."

Rika smiles at them and says, "What do you guys do? Are you a couple of Sea explorers? Or Pirate Hunters like Zoro-Niisan?"

"Pirate Hunter?….Zoro?" Kisame asked.

Rika Nods at this and says, with tears starting to bubble, "Yeah, Zoro-Niisan was really nice!"

Ririka comes up and sets their food out. She looks at them and says "Who are you boys talking about?" Kisame thanks her for the food and says

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. At least, that's who I think little Rika was referring to." Kisame said and Ririka gained a sad look on her face.

"He was executed a few days ago." She said.

"What did he do to get arrested by the Marines?" Naruto asks, maintaining control of his emotions.

"Nothing! Zoro-Nii was just protecting me from Helmepo's stupid wolf!" Rika speaks up.

Ririka looks at the two men to explain and says "Helmepo is the son of the Commander in charge of the base here, Captain Morgan. He's a spoiled brat and walks around the town like he owns it. He used to make his wolf attack people, and anyone who spoke out against him he told his father about and they were punished. About a month ago Zoro-San came to town. He stumbled into the café here, hungry and tired, so Rika and I gave him some food and Rum. He seemed like a pleasant enough man. But then Helmepo came in with his wolf and the Marine Guards his father has assigned to him at all times, demanding that he and his mutt be served. Rika sometimes helps me to serve the customers, well that day was one of those days and as she was taking the little Tray of Drinks over to Helmepo's table she tripped and Spilled it all over the wolf."

Naruto and Kisame both listen to this with rapt attention, and in Naruto's case slight anger since Zoro had been executed, while Ririka takes a drink of some water offered by her daughter and then continues.

"Well Helmepo didn't think it was an accident and so he ordered the wolf to attack my little girl. She was frightened, however as the wolf went to lunge at her Zoro-San reacted, he killed the wolf in an instant saving Rika's life. However, Helmepo didn't react to well to it and started to make demands of Zoro-san, and so Zoro-San made a deal with Helmepo. The deal was that if Zoro-San could survive for a month without food or water, then Helmepo would release him and leave me and my daughter in peace, as he had threatened to burn down the Café which is also our home. Zoro held out til the end and we've been left alone since."

"Darn it." Naruto growls as he drinks some more whiskey as Ririka gets up.

"You were gonna recruit him, weren't you?" Kisame said.

"We could always use more members. He seemed like someone who might work well with our group, but now I can't because of that stupid Marine." Naruto said, getting more annoyed, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Just then a tall, ugly, blond haired boy in a purple suit kicks the door to the Café in and walks in with 3 Marines flanking him and says, "Heh still in business I see. Well that's a shame, isn't it boys?"

The three Marines with him, even though they secretly hate the little brat, all nod yes at his question. The purple suited boy sits at a table with his feet up on it and leaning back in his chair as Ririka brings him a glass of juice.

He looks around and says to his guards loud enough for Ririka and her daughter to hear him "How long was it since we had that Pirate Hunter executed?"

One guard speaks up and says, "3 days, Helmepo Sir."

"Right right, you know I can't believe that he thought I was gonna leave this place here be!"

Rika gasps at this and says, "But you promised! You promised you'd leave us in peace after you killed Zoro nii-san!"

"I lied! I'm going to come back tomorrow and burn this place to the GROUND! HAHAHAHA!" Helmepo laughs like an idiot.

Naruto gets more annoyed and lightning begins to spark around his body, just barely holding his body solid. He looks at Kisame and says. "You up for a little bloodletting?"

Kisame gains a bloodthirsty grin, "I was wondering when Samehada and I would get the chance to cut loose. So, just the kid or..."

"The whole base, and we'll leave one survivor." Naruto said as they finished their meals and got up, walking up to Helmepo.

"Is there something you want filth? Well speak up!" Helmepo said stupidly when they walked up, which that bravado was quickly replaced by unadultered fear as Naruto grips him by the throat, causing him to choke, and lifts him up.

"Put him down!" The Marines said as they pointed guns at Naruto. They may hate the brat, but Morgan would kill them painfully if anything happened to the brat. Only for Kisame to appear in a flash of speed by them and swing Samehada, the dense, bandaged wrapped sword hitting them so hard that their necks snapped, and they died.

"Hey, Ririka-san, cover your kids eyes and ears. You don't want her seeing this." Ririka does so as Naruto turns his attention back to Helmepo, raising his other hand and pointing a finger at him. **"Finger Pistol: White Lotus!" **It was essentially just an ordinary finger pistol but as a rapid-fire version, as he pierced the body of Helmepo multiple times, leaving 30 holes in the kids body. Naruto tossed the dead brat to the ground.

Naruto turned back to the frightened Ririka and smiled, saying "Thank you for the food. We'll take care of Morgan for you."

Naruto and Kisame tossed of their cloaks and hat's, revealing themselves to the world as they made their way to the Marine Base.

**Back on the Red Dragon**

"You seem to be struggling there. Is mommy being a little too rough on you? Should I take it a little easy?" Kushina taunted with a sadistic smirk at the downed Tayuya and Kidomaru.

"Please, no more. Shit." Tayuya whimpered from her spot on the ground.

"We give up," Kidomaru whimpered next to her.

"I think you overdid it, Kushina-san," Monet said as she read a newspaper after getting her practice, lounging around after her own practice was done.

"Then they shouldn't be making fun of my hair!" Kushina said and Konan, Monet and Nami sweatdropped, though nobody was about to point out to the volatile red head that Kidomaru wasn't making fun of her hair, for fear of being next.

It was then that they heard an explosion in the distance, everyone turning their heads to see the fire and smoke coming from the Marine Base.

"Their attacking the base," Kushina said in confusion.

"Why is the Captain and Kisame-san attacking a Marine base?" Konan wondered.

"I don't know." Kushina said in frustration as she hadn't gotten supplies yet. Turning she began given orders. "Monet, Konan, go see whats going on and see if they need help. Nami, Tayuya, Kidomaru, help me get the ship ready for departure!"

**A few Minutes Earlier**

The marines on the base were minding their business when suddenly they heard **"Tempest Kick: Cross Fang!" **A large cross-shaped cut appeared on the gate and a second, later, exploded in their direction, the gate and section of wall closest to it crumbling down.

Naruto and Kisame climbed over the crumbled gate and bodies of several marines as more were starting to show up.

"Go wild," was Naruto's only order before they began slaughtering the Marines indiscriminately.

"**Tempest Kick: Soaring Phoenix!"** Naruto announced as he unleashed a Tempest Kick at the snipers above that took the shape of a bird while leaving a fiery trail behind it. The air blade hit the wall and split it open, whilst splitting the fools unlucky to get hit by it in half.

He saw a line of marines in front of this ugly statue and raised his one leg, pulling it back, before announcing, "**Tempest Kick: Maelstrom!"** With that, Naruto began to kick rapidly, unleashing a storm of air blades that seemed to go in every direction, the cries of dying Marines being heard. When he let up, all that could be seen was a destroyed statue and a pile of shredded Marines.

"**1000 Brick Fist!"** Kisame announced as his punch collapsed the chest cavity of a Marine, sending the already dead man flying, before swinging Samehada, which had some of it's sharp scales showing and bloody from killing several dozen marines already, the shark scaled blade shredding the Marine's flesh.

"Well, this is quite fun! We should do this more often, Captain!" Kisame shouted in approval at his captain. They had already killed half the Marine base.

"I imagine we will be doing this more when we get to the Grand Line!" Naruto shouted back as he killed a Marine with **Flying Finger Pistol **before Morgan's voice interrupted them.

"What are you waiting for men!? Kill them!" he yelled.

"Sir, we cant beat them," said one Marine.

"Yea they're monsters!" said another one.

"We will only die if we face them!" said one more marine. By now Morgan was shaking with rage.

"This is a direct order! Every marine who is spouting weakness, pull out your gun and shoot yourself in the head!" Morgan yelled. At first, Naruto thought he was crazy to give an order like that because no one was stupid enough to follow such an order, but Naruto was surprised when he saw the marines actually brought their guns up to shoot themselves.

_'What a bunch of useless idiots. If their so eager to die, I'll help them!'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto reared his head back and gathered blue lightning in his mouth before announcing his attack.

"**45,000,000 Volt Lightning Dragon Roar!"** He shouted, releasing the beam of destructive Lightning at the Marines, generating a large explosion and leaving many Marines that were about to shoot themselves deep fried and dead. The ones that weren't dead were numb and unable to move as the lightning temporarily paralyzed them and had strong electrical burns.

"M-Monster," The marines started to say, at least the one that were prevented from killing themselves when they watched their comrades die.

"Captain!" came Monet's voice. Naruto looked up to see Monet and Konan flying above him. Monet with her harpy wings and Konan with ** Paper Angel,** where she conjured two wings made of paper to use. "Kushina was wondering why you were attacking the Marine Base."

"These idiots cost us a potential crew member." Naruto growled before he got an idea. "Hey, since you're here, how about you join in?" Monet seemed to approve of this idea, showing her sadism, while Konan was indifferent to the slaughter of Marines, having killed plenty as a Revolutionary.

"Kisame, you can have Morgan." Naruto said, making Kisame grin and make his way towards Morgan while Naruto turned back to the Marine grunts.

"**Paper Shuriken!"** Konan said as she conjured pieces of paper, shaped them into shuriken, and sent them at a group of Marines, killing them.

"**Snow Rabbit!" **Monet swings her wing to release numerous solid hardened snowballs with small rabbit-like ears, whiskers, and eyes. The snowballs hit the Marines, the extremely hard hits killing quite of few of them.

"**Flying Finger Pistol: Gunslinger!"** Naruto announced as he crafted his fingers into the shape of a makeshift pistol, each shot firing a sharp, compressed air shockwave that acted like a bullet, piercing the enemy without needing to get close. Each one was a perfect headshot that left a hole in each Marine's head.

"You're an interesting little Marine. Most I've come across as a member of the Sun Pirates somewhat valued their men's lives," Kisame said in a bloodthirsty tone that sent shivers up Morgan's spine. Morgan quickly caught himself and swallowed his fear before speaking.

"They were weaklings, all that matters in this world is power and titles. A weakling like you could never understand that!" Morgan yelled before charging towards Kisame. He swung his axe at Kisame but was blocked when Kisame brought up Samehada.

"That downwards chop from your right hand won't do anything," Kisame said making Morgan's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. While Morgan was frozen in fear, Kisame continued, "Samehada doesn't cut like an ordinary blade, it rips and shaves you to bits!" With that, Kisame forced Morgan's axe hand back easily while swinging Samehada, shredding Morgan's side, leaving him bloody.

Morgan yelled out in pain and tried to jump back to put some distance between him and the bull shark man, but he didn't get to go far because Kisame was already behind him with his arm pulled back ready to strike.

"**Water Shot!"** Kisame swung his arm, releasing several drops of water that was hanging on his hand, making the drops become bullets. The water bullets, pierced right through Morgan and the rubble in front of him, killing him with moments.

During that time, only several marines were left alive, which Naruto allowed because he wanted someone alive to tell what happened to today. He had also found Zoro's swords while they rampaged through the base. 2 were no good, but Wado Ichimonji was, and he gave it to Konan, who was needing a sword of her own.

Regathering in the courtyard, they made their way back to the ships, making a quick detour to grab some supplies and getting away before the Navy could send any backup.

**Several Days later**

It was a beautiful day, with the sun smiling down on the tranquil sea, with nary a cloud in the sky. A cool breeze blew through the air as Naruto and his crew ambled along in their boat.

Naruto himself was on his conductor throne, reading a book while the ship moved quickly through the calm waters.

Kushina and Kisame were practicing swordplay against each other.

Monet was sitting on her regular chair, reading one of the many books she seems to have in her collection. Nami was relaxing and enjoying the weather as well, but she was also keeping a close eye on their course.

Konan was reading a newpaper to keep track of current events while Tayuya and Kidmaru were napping.

It was a quiet day for the crew. One that was eventually broken by their captain.

"Hey Konan, aren't there any pirate crews in this area of the sea with a notable bounty that we could go mess up?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"Hmmm…I can't be too sure but I heard whispers of Don Krieg being spotted in these waters a while ago." She replied.

"Don Krieg eh? I think he had about 17 million on his head. That will add nicely to our growing bank balance. Let's get searching then. Nami, any islands close by?"

"NO, but we are coming up on a floating restaurant." Nami answered.

"Oh, thank god! Maybe we can get some real food, instead Ramen every meal, everyday!" Tayuya shouted, quite eager to get someone who can cook something other than Ramen.

"Baratie, huh? I've heard of that place. They supposedly have great chefs that are also excellent fighters. We might even pick up a cook for our crew. It's settled. Nami, take us into Baratie!" Naruto ordered.

**A few minutes later**

As the gang pulled up to the Baratie, they took the time to marvel at its unique design.

It was a large ship anchored in the middle of the ocean. There were at least three levels to it and quite a spacious deck. The strangest part though was the giant fish-head figure head at the front of the boat.

They all noticed the Marine ship that was docked beside them, but didn't make any fuss about it as they were currently just 'bounty hunters'. Even though 4 of the crews members had slaughtered a Marine Base, there had not been enough time for the hospitalized survivors to get word to Marine HQ about their actions, so currently they were operating under no bounty.

He also noticed that Monet had lost her harpy legs and wings, looking human. He assumed she was blending in, though he was unaware Monet could switch to Human limbs. He would have to ask about that later.

The group made their way into the restaurant and took up a table at the far corner. They spotted the Marine that was probably in charge of the ship they saw. He had a horrible fake tan, along with a few scars in his face as hell as bubblegum pink hair that made Naruto snicker. His concerns about being caught vanished once he saw this idiot.

The guy was currently bragging about being a lieutenant, clearly trying to impress his date. His breath caught in his throat though, when he spotted a woman coming out of the kitchen. Most of the patrons in the restaurant had their eyes on her as she elegantly made her way across the floor.

She was a tall woman, standing at about 5 ft 9 inches. The high heels she wore pushed her up to about 5 ft 11 inches. She had shoulder-length dark pink hair, covering her right eye and curling upwards at the tips. Her skin was unblemished and was accentuated by her red lips. One of her most striking features though, was her piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in an elegant maroon gown that hugged the mesmerizing curves of her body. Her breasts were large, at least a D-cup, and instantly drew the eyes of many men in the restaurant. The plunging neckline of her dress that showed a tantalizing amount of cleavage didn't help matters at all. The dress reached all the way down to her ankles but had a slit on the right side that went up to just above the middle of her thigh, showing off a provocative view of her alluring legs that look like they were carved out of marble. Said thighs also had a '6' tattoo on each leg. The red high heeled pumps on her feet finished off her ensemble.

All in all, she was an extremely beautiful woman, one that was bound to draw attention regardless of where she went. Her eyes though, were like glaciers as she looked at the Marine captain, whom she delivered a dish to. He tried to flirt with her, in full view of his date whose mood was rapidly declining, but the woman just looked at him like she was looking at a lower life form. It was a look that could shrink the egos of most men. But this guy was either that confident in himself, or too stupid to recognize the look.

Naruto kept his eye on the woman though, something about her was different. He couldn't place it, but there was something special about her.

As her watched her walk away from the idiot Marine, completely ignoring his advances, he grabbed onto her arm tightly and seemed to threaten her into complying with his demands. The entire staff of the Baratie froze at this. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as the woman glared at the Marine with contempt, before unleashing a storm of powerful kicks that made most of the men present want to curl up into a ball and cry for their mommies. The end result as a bleeding and battered Marine Lieutenant who was left in the corner of the restaurant without anyone paying him any mind.

The woman dusted herself off and made her way over to Naruto's table, where the occupants were watching her with some interest.

"Welcome to the Baratie. My name is Reiju, and I will be serving you today. May I take your order?" She drawled out, while looking at them coldly. Naruto figured that it was probably her default expression.

He smiled at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. It was strange for her as she was used to men throwing themselves at her, but this guy just looked at her with interest that had nothing to do with her body. There was no lust in his gaze. It honestly unnerved her a bit. The stare down lasted a scant few seconds, but Naruto got the answer he needed. He smiled he and his crew placed their orders.

After a while, she finally collected herself and made her way to the kitchen, away from the strange group.

"Yahahaha, I think we just found ourselves a cook." Naruto said with a grin. Kushina just rolled her eyes, already anticipating her son saying that from the beating the woman put on that Marine. Monet just nodded silently, she would reserve her judgment until she tasted Reiju's cooking. Tayuya didn't mind. Anyone who beat up a Marine lieutenant without fear like she did couldn't be that bad of a person.

After a bit of a wait, their dishes were finally brought out. The crew wasted no time in tearing through the meal. They were surprised at how delicious it truly was. Naruto didn't hold back his compliments.

"This tastes delicious! You're a great cook, Reiju." He complimented. Said woman let out the first smile that the crew has seen from her at the honest praise from Naruto. It was a good sight.

**Chapter End**

**I decided to have the crew pay a visit to Shells Town, though I am skipping Syrup Village, since Kuro is dead in this story. However, since they took longer to get there, Zoro would have already been unfairly executed at this point.**

**I'm cutting it off right here, so the next chapter will be devoted to Don Krieg and Dracule Mihawk's appearance.**

**Reiju will take the place of Sanji in this story as the cook. More will be explained in next chapter.**

**I understand some are upset that Naruto doesn't really fit as Xebec's grandson. Naruto is still Naruto, but I am trying to slowly get him to the point where he would be willing to take up his grandfathers dream, albeit slowly.**


End file.
